Fallen Angels
by Ren Okumura
Summary: AU. La locura puede hacer de un individuo un completo monstruo, más aún si se junta con alguien igual o más loco. La policía les persigue pero no hay rastro alguno de ellos...aún. [MidoTaka] [HimuIzuNiji] [AoKise] [KagaKuro] [AkaFuri Mura] [Yandere!Takao] [Yandere!Kuroko]
1. The fallen angels part I

**Kuroko no Basket/Basuke o como le llamen en su país así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. De ser mío Takao, Kise, Himuro y Kuroko serían amigos y una peligro para la sociedad(?).**

* * *

**Autora: Ren**

**Beta Reader: Tomato12, la tierna chica que corrige mis errores xD**

**Advertencias: Bastante OoC (yo diría que hasta por toneladas y para exportar a China), lenguaje ofensivo, gore en un futuro, parejas homosexuales (si...yaoi y un poco de yuri no tan explicito), trastornos mentales. Si en el futuro van surgiendo más la iré poniendo con cada capítulo y antes de que lo pidan, no sé si habrá lemon así que no lo pidan, por favor.**

**Aclaraciones: Antes de que me digan que no manejo a los personajes de la forma de la que están acostumbrados es por la simple y sencilla razón de que la trama de la historia me permite retorcer un poco las personalidades de los mismos y si no están de acuerdo con esto, les invito de la manera más cordial que no sigan leyendo o por lo menos eviten los comentarios ofensivos si es que llegasen a existir. Me he dedicado a investigar durante horas para hacer un buen uso y poder explicar posteriormente sobre cada uno de los trastornos que estaré manejando, por lo que espero no hacer tan mal uso de los mismos...Wikipedia no es una fuente confiable al 100% aunque sea la página que tiene mayor información sobre los mismos.**

**Jugaré además con las edades de los personajes, al ser un universo alterno a donde se desarrolla la historia y trama original de Kuroko no Basket y tomando en cuenta las múltiples teorías de que existen mundos paralelos, es posible que no todos los personajes te la GoM tengan la misma edad o que personajes que son originalmente mayores que los demás no lo sean. Conmigo nunca se puede saber que cosas puedo hacer(?).**

**Además, en cada capítulo les daré una breve explicación de los trastornos y si llegasen a tener alguna duda pueden buscar más información en internet. Yo no estudio psicología o algo relacionado pero tengo un interés por algunas de las enfermedades que se tratan a lo largo de la historia que me ha llevado a investigar sobre las mismas.**

* * *

**Trastorno Psicópata. Para empezar, aquel individuo que padece de este trastorno nace con la tendencia a padecerlo y es imposible que alguien que no tiene esta tendencia pueda ser un psicópata. Los psicópatas nacen, no se hacen. Además, según las estadísticas, cuando salimos a caminar por las calles en promedio nos encontramos con 7 psicópatas.**

**Estos individuos se caracterizan por crear su propio código y reglas de comportamiento, es decir, no siguen los estereotipos y normas establecidos por la sociedad, aunque saben que su entorno tiene un estereotipo de comportamiento por lo que sus reglas son adaptables y esto hace casi imposible saber quién es un psicópata. Este hecho les permite no sentir culpa al romper alguna norma social, como el cometer algún crimen aunque tengan conocimiento de haber hecho algo malo, para ellos no es así.**

**Les es imposible sentir empatía por los demás, es decir, no pueden ponerse en el lugar de quienes les rodean y según estudios, esto es porque las partes del cerebro que se relacionan con esto no se activan. También les es imposible amar (aunque yo no lo creo) y son bastante egocéntricos, llegando a tener una percepción bastante retorcida de su persona y sintiéndose superiores a los demás.**

**Estos individuos pueden llegar a ser muy inteligentes, más que una persona normal.**

**Al ser una condición de nacimiento no existe un tratamiento como tal, pero es posible controlar los arranques de ira tan extremos de estos individuos con medicamentos anti-psicóticos, haciendo de estos violentos episodios de menor duración e intensidad.**

**Esquizofrenia. Este trastorno se caracteriza porque el individuo siente que escucha voces en su cabeza, aunque existen casos de personas esquizofrénicas que no presentan este síntoma. Existen 7 tipos de esquizofrenia aceptados por la OMS. Su diagnostico en varías ocaciones puede ser errado o confuso por su similitud con el Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo (TID) o el trastorno esquizoide -el cual es demasiado parecido a la esquizofrenia-.**

**Los individuos que la padecen suelen ser bastante retraídos, pues sus ataques de psicosis les impiden distinguir lo real de lo ficticio. Cuando se presentan los síntomas se debe de actuar con la mayor rapidez posible, pues la persona puede caer en una profunda depresión o tener ideas suicidas, mismas que son producidas por su imaginación.**

**Esta enfermedad es producida por la falta de serotonina, dopamina y glutamato en el cerebro además de que es más común que se presente en hombres que en mujeres y en edades que van desde la adolescencia hasta los 40-45 años aproximadamente.**

**El tratamiento de esta enfermedad consiste en anti-psicóticos, llegando a tener una recuperación de casi el 100%, aunque el individuo deba de mantener una constante vigilancia en caso de que llegase a existir una recaída.**

* * *

**_Introduction. The fallen angels part I._**

**_Chapter 1._**

Takao Kazunari no era el típico joven de 24 años que aparentaba ser, pero dime algo ¿tú lo serías si nunca conociste a tu padre, tu madre solo te veía como un objeto al que en un futuro no tan lejano podría venderte a un burdel de donceles para comprarse más drogas y alcohol y eres quien debe de cuidar de tu hermana menor para que no sea ella la primera en terminar siendo prostituida solo por ser mujer? Déjame decirte, que ni yo podría considerarme alguien normal.

Takao sin duda no era un chico de 24 años común y corriente. Y es que nadie lo sería si sufre en su propio _hogar _y aparte de todo…en la escuela te acosan y te hacen sentir peor que una mierda.

Puedo asegurarte de nuevo, que Kazunari no es un chico de 24 años dentro de los estándares de lo que la sociedad llama _normal. _Mucho menos lo sería si él no sigue las reglas y roles que la sociedad ha establecido a lo largo de la historia sino que sigue las propias como su naturaleza lo dicta.

.

Perfil psicológico.

Nombre: Takao Kazunari.

Edad: 12 años.

Familia: Sin familia.

Diagnóstico: Takao Kazunari ha presentado actitudes y formas de actuar de un auténtico psicópata, aunque es necesario hacer más estudios respecto a esto. Además ha dicho que el asesinar a su madre, y torturar física y psicológicamente a sus compañeros al punto de -y según los pocos testigos existentes- pedir que se le diera fin a su vida no es culpa de él, y cito textualmente las palabras del joven Takao con respecto al caso. _No fui yo quien mato a mi familia ni a mis compañeros a pesar de quererlo hacer…fue, esa persona que habita en mi cabeza y con el que ya no me siento solo._

Lo que me hace pensar, que con el tiempo y la poca atención prestada por su madre y el hecho de que su hermana pocas veces quisiera hablar con él, desarrollo otra personalidad que aparentemente, es la única que sabe las verdaderas condiciones con las que nació el joven Kazunari.

Hasta el momento Takao dice desconocer el nombre de _su otro yo. _

Atendido por: Kiyoshi Teppei, Lic. Psicólogo.

.

¿Ahora sabes porque Takao Kazunari no es un chico para nada común? Aun así, puedo contarte cómo fue que alguien como el gran psicólogo Kiyoshi Teppei le termino conociendo, bajo qué condiciones el pobre chico termino viviendo en un orfanato durante casi cuatro años de su vida.

Fue durante una fría y lluviosa noche de abril. Takao iba entrando a su casa después de un día bastante agotador en el que había huido todo el día de sus compañeros para que no le hicieran nada, recuerdo bastante bien que no había sido más que un intento en vano pues había regresado con un ojo morado y varios golpes más en todo el cuerpo. Los detalles de ese día no son realmente relevantes en este momento, solo te diré que la escena con la que se encontró el pequeño pelinegro le hizo realmente enfurecer y perder el control de sí mismo.

_Su borracha y drogada madre había golpeado tan fuerte a su hermana menor al punto de dejarle inconsciente y con un enorme charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza._

—D-deja a la pobre Kotori-chan…a este paso la vas a matar. —pidió Kazunari a gritos, aún sin salir del shock que le había provocado ver tal escena, ganándose únicamente un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo mandó a volar por lo menos tres metros más lejos.

La mujer seguía golpeando y pateando el cuerpo de la pobre niña durante unos minutos más y bajo la atenta mirada del mayor de sus hijos que no podía ni moverse del miedo que le provocaba pensar que podría pasarle si se acercaba de nuevo. Bastaron cerca de 15 minutos más de golpes y patadas para que la pobre niña de apenas 9 años perdiera la vida por las múltiples fracturas y hemorragias que le había provocado la mujer.

Para ese entonces ya no era Takao el que había tomado una de las tantas vacías botellas de vodka que estaban tiradas en la sala. Tampoco era Kazunari el que reventó la misma sobre la cabeza de su bastante alcoholizada progenitora dejándola inconsciente por la fuerza del golpe y mucho menos era el pelinegro el que había cortado la piel de la mujer con los vidrios que había dejado la botella, disfrutando el correr de la sangre y como se retorcía su madre del dolor que le provocaba.

—Te dijeron que dejaras a la niña ¿no? Ahora sufre las consecuencias, maldita vieja. —fueron las palabras que le dedicó el pelinegro antes de seguirla torturando, antes de buscar entre los utensilios de cocina algo con que poder sacarle los ojos a ese arpía que decía ser su madre e iniciar lo que sería su propia colección de ojos.

El otro Takao disfruto el hacer sufrir a aquella mujer hasta matarle por haberle aburrido. Bastaron solamente 20 minutos después de que el dolor le dejara inconsciente para que el pelinegro se aburriera y le diera fin a su vida.

Para cuando la policía llego a su casa, él ya había huido.

Después de eso, sería el otro Takao quien se encargaría de esa bola de patanes que le hacían sufrir todos los días. El caso se terminó cerrando por falta de pruebas y testigos que aseguraran que fue el pelinegro el que le dio fin a la vida de por lo menos 15 chicos más de su edad, mandando a Takao a uno de los mejores orfanatos, en donde conocería a Teppei poco tiempo después.

.

Fue cuando estaba por cumplir 16 años que una pareja, el tan famoso matrimonio Midorima, y el mayor de sus hijos se interesaron por el chiquillo que parecía haber sufrido mucho.

Fue esa forma tan elegante y formal de hablar, ese extraño tic verbal que acompañaba el final de sus frases, esa piel tan pálida y perfecta…esos largos y aparentemente hábiles dedos de los cuáles vendaba los de la mano izquierda, sus cabellos verdes que le parecían tan perfectos y se asemejaban a las hojas de un árbol recibiendo la cálida brisa primaveral. El simple hecho de que fuera tan alto, que su cuerpo pareciera fornido pero sin ser exagerado, que cuando hablaran por primera vez se diera cuenta de que eran tan compatibles, tan diferentes pero a la vez tan similares…saber que era mayor y buscaba un chico que fuera capaz de acercarse a él sin miedo, eso fue lo que le cautivo. _Lo que cautivo a ambos Takao._

Solo supo que pocos días después ya era parte de la noble y afamada familia Midorima y que unos meses después, cuando su hermana menor fuese asesinada por resistirse a un asalto y Shintaro peleará a capa y espada con sus padres por no darle la importancia que realmente tenía el asunto que realizo su primer trabajo como asesino a sueldo por petición del peli verde que había cautivado su corazón.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_13 de agosto de XXXX_

Sacó uno de los muchos archivos dentro de aquella caja del caso que se le había asignado hace poco. Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro.

Tiene sueño. No ha dormido en una semana completa, tampoco se ha dado una ducha en casi tres días, el café ya no le despierta como los primeros dos días, la comida no le satisface como siempre pero aun así no quiere irse hasta encontrar una pista, por mínima que sea, pero necesita encontrar algo o siente que enloquecerá. Las constantes llamadas y mensajes de su novio le mantienen cuerdo todavía, a pesar de que le parezcan molestos le hacen recordar que tiene a alguien esperándole en ese pequeño departamento que ambos rentaban desde que decidieron formalizar su relación. Es gracioso, siendo las parejas homosexuales las que más abundan siguen sin permitirles casarse, aunque no es algo que le importe. No hay muchas cosas que le importen o le llamen la atención realmente.

Así es Aomine Daiki, un hombre de casi 27 años. Moreno, de cabello azulado a juego con sus alargados y penetrantes ojos, alto rebasando el 1.90 por tan solo dos centímetros, fornido pero no de manera exagerada. Entregado a su trabajo en el departamento de criminología, amante del basket y un romántico de closet para demostrarle su inmenso amor a ese modelo rubio que, aunque le saque de quicio, no puede dejar de querer desde el fondo de su corazón y al que no cambiaría por todo el dinero del mundo o por todas las revistas porno con tías de tetas enormes del mundo.

—Dai-chan. El comandante quiere verte, necesita que le des tu informe sobre el caso de los "ángeles de la muerte". —le llama su fiel amiga Satsuki, esa que conoce desde los pañales y le ha sacado de problemas en más de una ocasión.

—Voy. —bosteza por venteaba vez en menos de dos horas. Decidido, iría a hablar con su jefe y después de eso se iría a su hogar a dormir por dos días completos.

Se levanta de su silla, dejando todos los papeles referentes al caso que ya le tenía hasta la mierda de no encontrar algo que le sirviera. Camina hasta los sanitarios del departamento para mojarse el rostro y despertar un poco, sale cinco minutos después y reanuda su caminata hasta la oficina de su jefe.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Tres golpes a la puerta de madera bastan para escuchar el "puede pasar" del otro lado de la puerta, lo que le da la autoridad suficiente para girar el pomo. Entra, sin miedo a ser sermoneado por su superior por no haber encontrado una pista sobre esos malditos que se habían estado dedicando a darles fin a famosos miembros de la mafia o personas con mucho poder de las que se rumoraba tenían nexos con la misma, dejando los cuerpos casi irreconocibles y sin ojos tirados por cualquier callejón oscuro de los bajos barrios.

—Daiki. —escucha la parca voz de su jefe. Aquel pelinegro que le había dado clases cuando pertenecía a la academia y cuyo nombre era Nijimura Shuzo. Mismo que en ese momento estaba detrás de aquel escritorio lleno de pilas de informes que debía revisar, a su costado, aquella brillante placa dorada con letras negras mostrando su nombre y cargo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y no, sigo sin encontrar algo que nos dé una pista por mínima que sea. Una puta semana y no encuentro absolutamente una mierda. —exclamó molesto el moreno. Su jefe entendía su frustración, él también había pasado por lo mismo con un caso similar que al final se terminó resolviendo más rápido al saber que el culpable había sido el entonces cabeza del poderoso clan Akashi.

—Tranquilo Daiki. Sé lo que sientes, si te soy sincero eres él que más ha avanzado con este caso. En todo un año más de 15 hombres lo han dejado porque terminan perdiendo la cordura, no literalmente, pero tú me entiendes. Ahora ve a descansar, disfruta un tiempo con tu novio y regresa aquí en una semana. —dijo el pelinegro notando las enormes ojeras que tenía el moreno producto de no haber dormido en una semana. Aomine estaba por retirarse de la oficina de su jefe cuando este hablo de nuevo. —Por cierto Daiki. Asigne a Satsuki para que te ayude, espero que no te moleste pero creo que entre más gente trabaje en el caso mejor. Ahora ve a descansar y regresa el lunes. —termino por decir Shuzo, dejando libre a su subordinado por casi cinco días completos, incluido el fin de semana.

.

Daiki salió lo más rápido que pudo de su lugar de trabajo sin darle explicaciones a su amiga que le perseguía para que no se fuera como el irresponsable que siempre ha sido.

—Regreso la siguiente semana Satsuki. Tú también deberías de relajarte un poco, que cuando regrese vamos ir a visitar a Tetsu a su celda. Seguramente el podrá ayudarnos con este caso. —se despidió el moreno haciendo un ademán pero sin voltear a ver a su amiga.

Reviso su reloj, para ese entonces ya eran las 6 de la tarde, seguramente llegaría a su hogar en una hora y media o dos tal vez si había mucha gente en el subterráneo y debía esperar al siguiente tren.

.

.

Te contaré un poco sobre Kuroko Tetsuya.

A simple vista parece casi un fantasma por su poca presencia y su apariencia física podría darte la idea de cómo se vería uno realmente.

Cabellos azul celeste y ojos del mismo color, piel casi tan blanca como la nieve. Pequeño, alcanzando a penas 1.68 de estatura y con una seria expresión. Solo no te dejes engañar por su apariencia como lo hizo Kagami Taiga cuando todavía estaba vivo, que puede que tenga apariencia de ángel…pero muy en el fondo es peor que el mismo Satán cuando de darle fin a la vida de sus presas se trata.

Fue enjuiciado cuando tenía 21 años de edad. La razón…te la dije ya, ¿no? La última cosa que hizo un honorable y honesto estudiante de bombero como lo fue Kagami Taiga cuando seguía vivo fue serle infiel y mentirle al chico sobre su relación.

Puede que Kuroko Tetsuya tenga apariencia de ángel, pero no te dejes engañar por ese pequeño cuerpo que esconde a uno de los asesinos seriales más perseguidos de la historia contemporánea y del que tardaron cerca de 3 años en atrapar por no encontrarle. Claro, hasta que tuvo el pequeño descuido de dejar que la policía le viera sacando los intestinos de quien fuera su última pareja.

_Ni él mismo se había dado cuenta cuando la policía entro al escuchar los gritos de auxilio de Taiga._

Desde ese entonces está encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad.

Actualmente Tetsuya es un joven de 25 años que se la vive leyendo dentro de su celda, esperando la visita de sus amigos durante su cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo.

.

Perfil psicológico.

Nombre: Kuroko Tetsuya.

Edad: 21 años.

Familia: Información no proporcionada.

Diagnóstico: El joven Kuroko ha demostrado padecer de esquizofrenia, me di cuenta de esto durante la plática que sostuvimos el día de hoy. Al principio creí que solo era un chico común y corriente que buscaba llamar la atención por su extraña presencia.

El día de hoy pasamos cerca de 2 horas platicando de manera fluida, como siempre lo terminamos haciendo hasta que un ataque de su afección se hizo presente haciendo que el joven Tetsuya se sostenga la cabeza como si sintiera que va a explotarle en cualquier momento y susurrando palabras como, y cito textualmente, _cállense…ahora no, maldición _y _ya les dije que a Kiyoshi-san no, _haciéndome pensar que más que por placer, el joven Kuroko asesinaba para callar las voces de su cabeza que le pedían darle fin a la vida de sus cerca de 150 víctimas.

Esperaré el veredicto del juez para refutar el que lo manden a una prisión puesto que el joven Tetsuya tiene una afección psicológica que sería perjudicial y necesita de atención profesional.

Atendido por: Kiyoshi Teppei, Lic. Psicólogo.

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta esta parte, déjame darte las gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo y que si dejas un review me harás mucho más feliz. En verdad tenía la idea rondándome por la cabeza durante días, debo decir que este capítulo lo tengo desde hace más de un mes y que no tenía la intención de subirlo hasta no tener un margen de capítulos para no atrasarme con las actualizaciones que serán cada 10 días más o menos.**

**Me inspire cuando en estaba aburrida en mi perfil de Facebook en la mitad de la noche viendo imágenes y econtré una en la que Izuki, Takao y Kuroko eran asesinos así que pensé que sería una buena idea jugar con las personalidades (y las edades) de los personajes de KuroBasu de esta forma...me gustan bastante los personajes que tienen zafado un tornillo(?) y jugar con la mente de los lectores para ver si consigo fans.**

**Les daría spoiler del siguiente capítulo pero sería provocar que me pidan actualizar más rápido y créanme que no quiero eso.**

**Recuerden dejar un review con sus quejas, tomatazos, críticas constructivas pues no estoy acostumbrada del todo a historias con esta temática o por lo menos de este genero, sugerencias y teorías que tengan. En verdad me harían muy feliz si supero los 3 comentarios que es el máximo de comentarios que tengo en este fandom uwu.**

**See U to next chapter~**


	2. The fallen angels part II

**Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki que solo alarga el partido entre Seirin y Rakuzan y nos hace sufrir semana a semana.**

* * *

**Autor: Ren**

**Beta Reader: Tomato12**

* * *

**Advertencias: Mención de crímenes, prostitución y canibalismo. Si surgen nuevas advertencias iré poniéndolas en cada capítulo.**

* * *

**Creí que no iba a tener aceptación, pero veo que si y me hace realmente feliz haber recibido algunos comentarios incluyendo de Tomato-chan (de la que deben leer las historias que tiene dedicadas a este fandom) y de una autora de la que me gusta su historia. Wannchann, en verdad aprecio que me hayas dejado un review y aprovecho para ordenarles(?) que lean ****_Proyecto Vida _****de esta autora, también aprovecho para auto-promocionar otro de mis proyectos que es más realista y más crudo, para todos aquellos que gustan de historias con angst, drama y muchos sentimientos les recomiendo que lean ****_Destiny's cruelty._**

**He contestado todos los reviews de las personas que están registradas en fanfiction, pero para aquellas que no lo están aprovecho este breve espacio para hacerlo.**

**Meli: **_Gracias por darme tu aprobación y pedirme que continúe, así como decir que soy buena en esto, sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo algo de este género pues mi zona de confort son las historias de fantasía._

**Fujimy:** _Es bueno saber que te gustan las historias de esta temática, es posible que algún día escriba algo así de nuevo. Con respecto a los personajes, Kazu no entra en mi percepción de esquizofrénico, Kuroko al ser bastante reservado es el que mejor queda con esa enfermedad, me pareció interesante trabajar con un Takao psicópata y con problemas de personalidad siendo que lo veo más como un depresivo pero eso lo dejaré mejor para otro proyecto en el que ya estoy trabajando y con lo de Taiga...no es por hacer spoiler pero es posible que lo haga aparecer de nuevo C: trataré de no hacer que Takao mate a su Shin-chan...si no me controla y me pide que si lo haga(?)._

**Esta vez no tengo notas que dejar, pero les diré que es posible que con la siguiente actualización me tarde un poco más pues estoy trabajando con otros proyectos y acabo de regresar al colegio por lo que mis tiempos se han visto reducidos. Pero les prometo dejar por lo menos actualización de mis historias o un one-shot y/o drabble nuevo cada semana.**

**Es posible que para la siguiente semana les deje un pequeño experimento que ha surgido en mi loca cabeza~. Ahora si dejo tanto parloteo, publicidad gratis y excusas baratas para que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

_Los sueños rotos, las ilusiones destruidas, la vida hecha trizas, la autoestima por los suelos y más problemas que soluciones son algunas de las razones que te permiten conocerte como la persona que eres realmente… ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un asesino que sigue esperando el momento indicado para atacar a sus presas?_

_._

_._

_._

**_Introduction. The Fallen Angels part II_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Alegría.

Kise Ryouta no podía tener otra expresión en su rostro al verle entrar a su hogar después de una semana completa en la que solamente se habían comunicado por mensajes y de la que solo se enteraba como estaba su pareja por la información que le pedía a su peli rosa amiga Momoi Satsuki.

Ya tendría tiempo de agradecerle a la chica el tiempo que había estado cuidando de su novio y tal vez le compraría algo en agradecimiento por haberle vigilado durante una semana completa cuando no era su completa obligación.

— ¡Aominecchi! Qué bueno que estás aquí. —chilló el rubio con ese particular tono de voz que tenía. No lo hacía a propósito pues sabía que su pareja estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Se dio cuenta al primer paso que dio su novio y por las enormes ojeras que se cargaba.

—Estoy en casa y por favor no grites Kise, quiere empezarme a doler la cabeza. —se quejó el moreno que iba entrando a su cálido hogar. Él también sabía que su tierno y adorable novio no lo hacía a propósito…él también se sentía feliz de verle, sobre todo con ese delantal amarillo con detalles en azul que le había regalado para su último cumpleaños. Supuso que estaba preparando algo sencillo de cenar.

—Perdón Aominecchi, pero es que estoy feliz de verte después de tanto tiempo. Ahora ve a recostarte un rato al sofá en lo que busco unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y te dejo descansar. —sonrió complacido el rubio. Su felicidad de verle sano y salvo no se podía expresar en palabras aunque lo quisiera.

El rubio se dirigió a su habitación para buscar unas aspirinas o algo parecido y regreso de nuevo a la cocina para servir agua en un vaso y entregar todo a su apuesto novio para dejarlo descansar.

Supuso que el caso que le habían entregado la semana pasada era bastante complicado para que tenga ese humor de perros y esas enormes ojeras.

—Kise. —llamó el moreno obteniendo la atención de su novio casi de inmediato. —La próxima semana iremos a ver a Tetsu con Satsuki…y después, solo nosotros dos visitaremos la tumba de Taiga. No quiero que Satsuki nos acompañe que luego se pone sentimental, recuerda que no fuimos para su cumpleaños. —sonrió algo triste al recordar a su pelirrojo amigo.

Esa era la única cosa que no le perdonaría a Tetsuya por más que pase el tiempo. Y por más que ya le haya perdonado el hecho de haber matado a muchas personas y él ni enterado.

.

.

.

Ese grupo de asesinos a sueldo no estaba conformado únicamente por el famoso doctor Midorima Shintaro y su inseparable y a veces molesto compañero Takao Kazunari, de otra forma solo sería un dúo bastante peligroso.

Te contaré algo sobre Izuki Shun, un chico pelinegro de 26 años que había vivido solo en las calles hasta que cumplió la tan esperada edad de 16 años y pudo obtener un trabajo de medio tiempo que no fuera ilegal y alquilar un departamento para él solo. Claro, en una zona bastante peligrosa pero a él poco o nada le importaba eso.

Izuki Shun había sido un pandillero bastante temido hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y fue atrapado por la policía, metido en una pelea por el territorio con otra pandilla que tenía tiempo intentando quitarles el poder. Afortunadamente no llego a más y solo tuvo cargos por romper el orden público.

Durante su cruel infancia había logrado sobrevivir matando gente de su mismo estrato social, llegando incluso a alimentarse de ellos al no encontrar otra cosa que comer cuando estos no cargaban con comida o con dinero que habían robado antes.

_La vida en las calles puede ser más cruel de lo que uno piensa._

A los 12 años comenzó a trabajar en un burdel donde se ofrecía el cuerpo de bellas mujeres que por diferentes circunstancias habían terminado prostituyendo su cuerpo y de algunos donceles que había sido vendidos por sus familias al no encontrar otra forma de seguir comprando sus vicios o pagar sus deudas con algunos traficantes de drogas bastante conocidos en el bajo barrio y algunos otros por las bandas de secuestradores que al no obtener lo que esperaban se deshacían de esa forma de sus víctimas. Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, a Izuki Shun nunca se le pidió que se prostituyera pues, como mencione antes, solo se vendía el cuerpo de aquellos jovencitos que habían sido vendidos por sus familias o por sus secuestradores. Fue durante aquella época, y cuando había cumplido los 15 años, que los conoció.

Himuro Tatsuya, un chico de cabellos negros con destellos de un morado muy intenso, y Kagami Taiga, un pelirrojo con las puntas negras, de los que su familia había iniciado el trámite de compra-venta para seguir comprando drogas durante un muy buen tiempo.

No lo pensó mucho y volvió a su casi olvidado pasado de asesino al saber que ambos eran cerca de 2 años menor que él. No podía permitir que unos simples niños que apenas empezaban a conocer lo cruel que puede ser el mundo fueran prostituidos…era algo que no dejaría que les pasará, menos al pelinegro que le robo el corazón cuando le vio por primera vez con esos platinados, fríos y todavía inocentes ojos.

La misma noche que Izuki cumplió 16 y pudo dejar su trabajo en el burdel irónicamente era la noche anterior a la venta de ambos menores por parte de sus padres. Nadie supo que paso con ellos, solo que nunca llegaron a firmar el contrato de compra-venta por ambos chicos y que una semana después se encontraron sus cadáveres con algunas mordidas a lo largo y ancho de todo el cuerpo y en proceso de descomposición.

El caso llego a los noticiarios, llamando la atención de Kazunari y de Shintaro quienes después encontrarían a un buen aliado.

.

Izuki Shun y Kiyoshi Teppei se conocerían durante el juicio del primero.

Ser acusado de asesinato y canibalismo, pues la policía había encontrado que las mordidas en ambos cuerpos correspondían a él, había llamado la atención del psicólogo.

.

Perfil psicológico.

Nombre: Izuki Shun.

Edad: 16 años.

Familia: Información desconocida por el paciente.

Diagnóstico: Durante mis años como un experto analista de las mentes criminales más complejas es la primera vez que me encuentro con un caso tan peculiar como el del joven Izuki. He sostenido pláticas bastante extensas con él en busca de algún indicio que me diga que tiene algún trastorno que le haya obligado a matar a dos personas por liberar a dos chicos casi de su edad, y de los que debo agregar que el paciente ha dado a conocer su intención de cuidarlos una vez que se aclare el caso, llevándome a un gran y rotundo fracaso.

Esta es la primera vez, en todos mis años como un experimentado psicólogo, que me encuentro con una mente completamente sana a pesar de conocer el pasado del joven Shun, haciendo que me quedé completamente perplejo ante este hecho. El paciente se dedica a matar gente por sus instintos de supervivencia bastante activos y sensibles pues está acostumbrado a hacerlo por haber vivido en las calles durante años. Me atrevo a agregar incluso, que el joven Izuki Shun asesina gente por simple placer.

Atendido por: Kiyoshi Teppei, Lic. Psicólogo.

.

Bastaron únicamente unas cuantas semanas más para que el caso quedará cerrado por _falta de pruebas _que determinaran la culpabilidad del pelinegro, las cuáles si existían…pero al parecer alguien había comprado todo el caso para dejarle en libertad. A él y ambos chicos a los que cuidaría como si fueran sus hermanos.

.

Fue durante una lluviosa y cálida noche de mayo que el pelinegro conoció a quienes le dieron su libertad comprando absolutamente todo el caso, incluidos a los medios –y también a los medios amarillistas-.

Izuki iba caminando con ambos chicos a los que había rescatado de un futuro como donceles dedicados a vender su cuerpo por no tener otra alternativa después de haber jugado un partido de basketball con ambos. Aquellos chicos eran bastante buenos, sobre todo Taiga con su extraordinaria habilidad para saltar demasiado alto.

Takao y Shintaro iban saliendo de una de las más famosas casas de apuestas, por supuesto que le sorprendió el hecho de que el más bajo de ambos estuviese saliendo de aquel lugar pero al notar la curiosa cabellera verde del más alto se percató que lo más seguro es que estuviesen negociando y que el azabache era su asistente o algo por estilo. Al fin y al cabo la muerte del líder de la familia Midorima había sido hace poco y el único sobreviviente debía hacerse cargo de los negocios que dejo su padre.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Izuki Shun, el chico que hace unos meses fue enjuiciado por asesinar a dos personas ¿no? —pregunto Takao con su siempre alegre tono de voz acompañado por su sonrisa que al otro pelinegro le pareció algo hipócrita.

—No seas así Takao. —le regaño su acompañante. —Perdona su actitud, le emociona conocer gente nueva –nodayo. —dijo el peliverde obligando a su pequeño acompañante a agachar la cabeza.

—No se preocupe por eso…puedo ver que tiene un asistente bastante alegre, aunque con un aroma algo peculiar. —lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro para sí mismo, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de sus acompañantes pero siendo escuchado por el otro pelinegro.

—Me alegra saber que te diste cuenta de eso. Aunque tú también tienes un aroma algo peculiar y más fuerte que el mío. Takao Kazunari, un gusto conocerlos. —se presentó el pelinegro más bajo haciendo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

—Izuki Shun. Y estos chicos son Kagami Taiga y Himuro Tatsuya, los culpables de que me hayan enjuiciado…saben que bromeo chicos, lo hice por salvarlos de un futuro al que no estaban destinados. —se presentó de igual forma el otro pelinegro, señalando a sus acompañantes que no entendían mucho del asunto.

—Midorima Shintaro, aunque supongo que ya han escuchado hablar de mí. —lo mismo hizo el peliverde. —Por cierto, después de que se cerrara el caso de Izuki le perdí el rastro. Me alegra encontrarlos el día de hoy, les tengo una propuesta. —dijo el peliverde con su típica seriedad.

—Escuchamos. —dijeron al unísono el pelirrojo y el menor de los tres pelinegros.

—Que vayan a vivir con nosotros. Tenemos una casa muy grande para solo dos personas, si aceptan desde este momento seremos algo así como _una familia _y por supuesto les daré el tiempo que necesiten para pensarlo. Si nos disculpan, tenemos el tiempo justo para ir a seguir arreglando los negocios que dejo mi padre. —les extendió su tarjeta de presentación, esperando una pronta y afirmativa respuesta por parte de esos chicos a los que tomaría bajo su tutela hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Tal y como había hecho con Takao.

A los pocos días recibió la tan esperada llamada y una respuesta que le dejo más que satisfecho y unas cuantas semanas después ya tenía a otras tres personas habitando bajo el mismo techo.

—Se podría decir que desde este momento somos una familia –nodayo. Si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo y haré lo posible por complacerles. —esas palabras seguían grabadas en la mente de todos a pesar de que habían pasado los años.

—Shin-chan, se nota que estás feliz. Tu muletilla se escucha hasta el otro lado de Tokio. —se burló Takao. Un rasgo que no se podía evitar de aquel peliverde y –que a pesar de haber controlado la cantidad de veces que su curiosa muletilla era dicha de manera inconsciente- es que su tic verbal salía a relucir cuando estaba feliz. Takao lo había aprendido con los años.

.

Sería cuando Taiga tuviese 18 años que terminaría siendo asesinado. A pesar de las advertencias de Izuki y Takao de que se alejará de aquel chico de cabellos celestes al que apenas si recuerdan como se veía si quería seguir con vida.

—Taiga…no se merecía eso. U-ustedes le advirtieron que podría pasar si seguía con ese chico y no les hizo caso…—le dolía, el pelirrojo había sido casi como un hermano de sangre para él desde que vivían en Estados Unidos. No le importaba que hubiese sido adoptado cuando todavía era un niño, era su preciado hermano menor y ahora estaba muerto.

—No llores Tatsu-kun, a Tai-chan no le hubiera gustado que llorarás siendo el tú el que le golpeaba cuando se ponía a llorar. Sé lo mucho que duele…p-pero, no llores, hazlo más por él que por ti. —trataba de consolar al otro, pero era casi imposible si él también estaba llorando la perdida de aquel pelirrojo a pesar de haberle advertido. Aunque claro, no les haría caso si Kagami no podía percibir el aroma de otro asesino como lo hacía él.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado y ni siquiera la gran Momoi Satsuki, especialista en sacar información relevante de la nada, había podido encontrar una mísera pista que les ayudase a encontrar a los culpables de las sospechosas desapariciones y posteriormente muertes de varias personas involucradas directa o indirectamente con el crimen organizado en la gran capital de Japón.

—Me doy por vencida con esto Dai-chan. —se quejó la peli rosa haciendo un puchero algo infantil. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que no podía encontrar algo de información. —Dai-chan, no me ignores. —le grito al moreno que no le prestaba ni un poco de atención por estar enfocado en sacar lo más relevante del caso para llevarlo con su amigo.

—No seas tan ruidosa Satsuki, que estoy tratando de escoger la información más importante de todo este caso para llevarla con Tetsu. —se quejó con su típica voz que le daba un aire de vago sin remedio. —Mejor ayúdame, tú que eres experta en esto de manejar montones de información. —pidió, dándose por vencido al no encontrar, para él claro, la información que quería.

—No tienes remedio Dai-chan. Deja que solo vas a revolver todo. —suspiro cansada la chica quitándole de tajo todos los papeles que había tomado de la caja que días antes había ordenado para que fuese más fácil buscar entre todos los documentos y fotos que cada vez se iban acumulando más dentro de ella con el paso de los días.

Tardaron aproximadamente una hora y media en elegir lo que realmente serviría para pedirle ayuda a Kuroko Tetsuya cuando lo fuesen a visitar a su peculiar y cómoda celda –como le llamaban ellos-.

.

Terminaron de ordenar todo en una carpeta, o más bien fue Momoi la que lo hizo porque su amigo el ganguro solo desordenaba todo cada vez que intentaba acomodar todo.

Una vez terminada su tarea y su turno para ese día, se levantaron de sus puestos de trabajo y se dirigieron a la salida de la agencia de investigación para dirigirse a la estación de trenes.

Tardaron cerca de una hora en llegar hasta el hospital psiquiátrico manejado por el Dr. Kiyoshi Teppei, mismo que había insistido en tener al asesino serial más peligroso hasta el momento bajo su cuidado. Fueron recibidos por la secretaria, recepcionista, asistente personal del Dr. Kiyoshi que ya estaba al tanto de su visita.

—Bienvenidos, Kuroko-kun los está esperando desde esta mañana. —dijo con su amable voz la castaña de nombre Aida Riko.

—Muchas gracias, Copa A-san. —se burló la peli rosa como siempre lo hacía cuando se veían las caras.

—No molestes a nadie Satsuki, que así como la vez de plana. —el moreno lo había dicho de manera inconsciente. —Es de las personas que cuidan a Tetsu y lo tratan como a un rey. Por cierto, Kise también viene…aunque ya se le hizo tarde a ese rubio. —se quejó checando la hora en su reloj. 10 jodidos minutos de retraso y Kise ni sus luces.

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, apareció el rubio en la entrada del hospital con algunas bolsas. Ese maldito rubio gastando el dinero que bien podría servir para el alquiler en cosas innecesarias.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. Aominecchi, Momoicchi. Aidacchi, un gusto verte de nuevo. —saludo el rubio tratando de regular su respiración después de haber corrido una gran distancias desde el andén hasta el hospital, que era más o menos cerca de kilómetro y medio.

Una vez estuvieron reunidos todos los que iban visitar al peli celeste se les concedió la entrada la mullida habitación/celda del mismo. Las indicaciones ya se las sabían de memoria que no fue necesario que la castaña se las repitiera por millonésima vez.

—Es un gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo. Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Kise-kun…es bueno saber que no han cambiado. —saludo Kuroko bajando un poco su libro para prestarle atención a sus visitantes.

—Nos vimos el día de tu cumpleaños Tetsu, no exageres. —suspiro el moreno. Su amigo a veces podía exagerar las cosas, incluso más que su chillón novio. —Venimos a pedirte ayuda con un caso que se está volviendo imposible. —soltó el ganguro sacando la carpeta con todo lo que sabían le serviría de ayuda al peli celeste para ponerse al tanto del caso que estaba comenzando a ser muy sonado en las calles de Tokio.

_La decisión que habían tomado ambos había marcado el inicio de esta historia como tal._

—Acepto ayudarlos, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san pero bajo una condición. Sacarme de aquí y pedirle a Kiyoshi-san que viva conmigo, al fin y al cabo fue Kiyoshi-san el que pidió tenerme vigilado a que fuera a prisión. —dijo Kuroko, con ese tono tan monótono que siempre le había caracterizado.

* * *

**-Inserte música de dramatización acá- Ha empezado la persecución, quién será más inteligente, el departamento de policía o mis amados ángeles de la muerte~ debo terminar de ver Death Note para trabajar mejor en eso(?) y ver si doy más giros argumentales para confundir sus mentes -truenos caen de la nada(?)-.**

**Lo digo de nuevo, para la siguiente actualización es posible que me tarde más de lo debido porque en verdad quiero avanzar con los demás proyectos que tengo y no solo prestarle atención a uno...no leemos por acá en unas 3 semanas o un mes aproximadamente y lean Proyecto Vida, revisen las historias de Tomato y lean Destiny's cruelty o hago que Kazunari les saque los ojos e_e (?).**


	3. It's only a preludeI think

**-Inserte disclaimer de siempre con algún comentario random aquí(?)- **

* * *

**Autora: Ren**

**Beta: Tomato12, la que me hace bullying y dice que tengo una buena narrativa(?)**

**Advertencias: Creo que ninguna nueva por el momento, si alguien se da cuenta de eso me avisa porque no tengo ni la menor idea xD**

**Me alegra saber que hay personas que leen mi historia y que le han dado follow o la han favoriteado, en verdad me alegra saber que leen esta historia surgida de un momento de ocio y de una imaginación demasiado hiperactiva, aunque no tenga tantos reviews en verdad le agradezco a todos los que han decido pasarse un rato por este proyecto. Aprovecho para hacer auto-publicidad(?) y ordenarles que lean ****_Destiny's cruelty, _****solo si están dispuestos a llorar todo lo que yo lo hago escribiendo algunos capítulos además de que probablemente (y cuando termine el primer capítulo) me quieran matar por hacer algo tan ¿raro? y algo bizarro xD.**

**Dejo respuestas a los comentarios que no tienen cuenta.**

**Fujimy: **_El hecho de que Izuki sea canibal surgió de la nada...y el hecho de que haya decido cuidar a Himuro y Kagami es por razones que solo él y yo podemos comprender (estoy un poco loca, lo sé[?]) y el que pueda percibir el aroma de los demás asesinos...por aquella época me estaba viendo Akuma no riddle y casi todas las chicas pueden saber quién es un asesino por el aroma que desprenden aunque claro, no haré que todos mis queridos asesinos puedan hacer eso, hice un head-canon en el que cada uno de ellos tiene una habilidad especial para distinguir a la gente normal de los que no lo son tanto...__  
_

**Debo decir que este es de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir hasta el momento, no solo porque puedo manejar la segunda personalidad de Takao a mi antojo, sino porque en verdad me gusta trabajar con personajes que estén algo zafados y sean violentos. Además de que puedo hacer que su vista de halcón sea una habilidad un poco más compleja para que se percate de cosas que rara vez se notan.**

**Paso a dejar una invitación para que se unan a "Music, Yaoi, Trolling and Random", es una página en Facebook que Tomato (jefa suprema) y yo tenemos y a pedirles que si desean ser creador s de contenido/editores dejen un mensaje. Les prometemos muchas cosas random, yaoi y capturas de pantalla sobre las ship wars del momento[?].**

* * *

**Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo (TID). Es un trastorno del tipo mental caracterizado por la presencia de dos o más identidades o estados de personalidad, cada una con un patrón propio y relativamente persistente de percepción, interacción y concepción del entorno y de sí mismo. Al menos dos de estas identidades deben de controlar de forma recurrente el comportamiento del individuo.**

**Quién padece de este trastorno algunas veces es incapaz de recordar información personal importante, no recuerdan los primeros años de su infancia, poseen algunas lagunas mentales demasiado amplias como para que sean consideradas parte del olvido ordinario. Muchos pacientes suelen quejarse de tener jaquecas de manera frecuente. No es raro saber de individuos que no pasan por la gran mayoría de estos síntomas.**

**Cada personalidad es una historia personal diferente, con recuerdos, sentimientos, características e incluso nombres distintos (como es el caso de Takao). Algunas personalidades pueden conocerse e interactuar en un complejo mundo interior y no siempre se llevan mal, hay casos documentados de personas con TID en los que todas sus personalidades conviven de manera armónica y como si fueran una familia.**

**En la mayoría de los casos existe un personalidad dominante, a la que se le denomina primaria, a la que le surgen personalidades secundarias, aunque no sucede siempre (tal y como sucede con Akashi). Muchas veces el diagnóstico de este trastorno es erróneo ya que se le confunde con la esquizofrenia. Su tratamiento suele basarse en la hipnosis para que el terapeuta tenga acceso a todas las personalidades.**

* * *

_Llámame, la punta del arma lo aprueba a punto de estallar  
Golpeo la empuñadura que de espinas, cubierta está_

_Ahora en la garganta acumulándose están, ente los conceptos y el deseo_

_Déjame, dispararle a través del corazón_

_Más rojo que una rosa_

_Can you kill me again? Cansado de caminar estoy  
El camino de espinas, esa es mi debilidad  
Si pudieras alejarlas del camino, por favor_

_Es más fácil vivir por mi arma_

-Rose Hip-Bullet, GRANRODEO

.

.

.

**_Chapter 3_**

_13 de agosto de XXXX_

Visitas.

No es que odiara que visitaran su hogar, tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que a veces Midorima diera consulta en la mansión pero esos tres tipos en su sala parecían algo _extraños, _no es que el fuera normal… digo _Takao Kazunari no era para nada normal._

Salió de la cocina con una charola en la que tenía cinco tazas, la tetera y un pequeño plato con galletas para sus invitados. Estaba consciente de que _aquellos tipos _los visitarían ese día, pero nunca pensó que lo harían a primera hora…en esos momentos podría seguir dormido en la cama junto a Shintaro pero tenían que haber llegado esos tres sujetos a arruinarle el día.

Entró a la sala de estar con clase, llevando la charola como si fuera un entrenado mayordomo –aunque en parte lo era- y la dejo en la pequeña mesita de centro, una vez cumplida esa tarea se dispuso a servir con elegancia el té para sus invitados. Si no fuera porque _Akashi Seijuuro _fuera amigo de su adorado Shin-chan y esta vez estuvieran tratando negocios de otra índolehabría puesto cianuro en su taza.

Que esa persona a veces le exasperaba con su actitud arrogante y de saberlo absolutamente todo… aunque Shintaro ya le había dicho que ambos estaban casi en la misma condición con respecto a las afecciones de su cerebro.

—Ya que Kazunari ha regresado, me gustaría tratar los asuntos por los que vengo realmente el día de hoy con él. —habló después de darle un sorbo a su té. Ese chico sí que sabía preparar una buena bebida de ese tipo, ni muy dulce ni muy cargado.

—¿Eh? ¿Akashi-san tiene asuntos que tratar conmigo? —preguntó extrañado el pelinegro, sentándose al lado izquierdo del peliverde que también se encontraba en la sala observando como un enorme peli violeta devoraba las galletas y el tímido castaño hundía cada vez más su cabeza entre sus hombros, escondiendo su cuerpo lo mejor podía en aquel sofá.

—Así es. Kazunari, quiero contratar tus servicios como asesino a sueldo. —dijo Akashi sin rodeos, descolocando un poco al pelinegro con sus palabras.

Takao volteo a verle con algo de desconfianza, afilando después su mirada un claro signo de que ya no era Kazunari con quien estaba hablando. —Así que Seijuuro-kun tiene problemas para deshacerse de alguien. Dime, Shougo-san es un completo imbécil o se dejó comprar como lo hizo Shouichi-san en su tiempo… sabes que no soy el único que trabaja de esto y no debería ser conmigo con quien trates este negocio, Shintaro-san es quien se encarga de contactar con los clientes y decirnos a Shun y a mí con quienes vamos a jugar un rato. —dijo con algo de desdén y sarcasmo. Si, Kazunari no toleraba bastante al líder del Clan Akashi, ese chico no hacía mucho por demostrar su desprecio rayando en el odio por aquel joven de cabellos rojizos y mirada bicolor.

—Y tú sabes perfectamente que yo conozco el nombre que tanto has luchado por esconder incluso de Shintaro, no te preocupes, no he caído tan bajo como para chantajearte con eso y es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba. Es solo que no estaba del todo seguro que Shintaro supiera que trabajas como asesino a sueldo, Kouki a veces falla en buscar información en sitios de internet de dudosa procedencia. —respondió Akashi acompañando sus palabras de una mirada algo desafiante. El odio podía decirse que era mutuo, por lo menos entre ambas personalidades con un ego bastante grande.

—Te odio, aunque eso ya lo sabías. —suspiro pesadamente. —Por algo te he dicho que mi Tatsuya es mejor que Kouki-kun cuando de buscar información y hackear se trata, ese chico tiene talento pero eso no es lo que quieres escuchar y por tu mirada puedo deducir que mi comentario no te gustó para nada pero eso a mí no me importa una mierda porque es la verdad. Con respecto a lo de trabajar para ti… puede que no te toleré pero tolero menos a los que te traicionan, solo dime de quien se trata y para antes de que termine el mes ¿te parece bien? Yo sé que te parece bien, aunque con solo decirte que sí vas a agradecerme eternamente. Soy un puto amor, lo sé. —terminó de decir el pelinegro.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo tu egocentrismo. ¿Juegas Shogi un rato conmigo? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—No, el día de hoy paso. Tengo un maldito sueño por culpa de mis delirios de persecución que en un futuro se volverán ciertos… si me disculpan y Atsushi-kun, no todas las galletas son para ti deja un poco para Kouki-kun o la próxima vez te golpeo y no me veas así que la última vez te deje incapacitado ¿tres meses? No lo recuerdo, Seijuuro debe de saber bien eso porque fue el que más sufrió durante ese tiempo. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con la honorable familia Akashi. —se despidió haciendo una reverencia, saliendo casi de inmediato de la sala de estar para regresar a la cálida cama de Midorima.

Lo demás son detalles sin mucha importancia aún. Solo te diré que entre Midorima Shintaro y Akashi Seijuuro terminaron de arreglar los asuntos más importantes de otro contrato para darle fin a la vida de alguien más por algo de dinero y simple placer. Ya pondría a Tatsuya a investigar lo más relevante con respecto a la víctima y el peliverde se encargaría de planear absolutamente todo o lo más que pudiera sin pedir la ayuda a su pelinegro asistente y de alguna forma, su hermanastro el gran Takao Kazunari, la verdadera mente maestra detrás de cerca de 100 asesinatos efectuados sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Sé que dirás que ese tipo y yo tenemos una extraña relación. No tienes que decirlo Shintaro, es algo que ya sabía pero es más extraño ver como se llevan Kazunari y el otro Seijuuro. —se levantó de su asiento. —Ha sido un placer venir a visitarlos y hacer negocios con ustedes, esperen el pago acordado lo más pronto posible. —dijo haciendo una seña con su cabeza para que su concubino y su guardaespaldas le siguieran afuera. Una parte de él se sentía feliz por saber que podría deshacerse de un obstáculo más en su camino así haya tenido que recurrir a ese grupo tan extraño al que la gente comenzaba a llamar _Ángeles de la muerte_ por que absolutamente nadie había visto que alguien dejará los cuerpos que empezaban a descomponerse en las calles o había notado algo raro cuando los mismo aparecían.

.

.

_Una semana después, en el hospital psiquiátrico de Kiyoshi Teppei_

_._

—¿Qué mierda dices Tetsu? —pronunció el moreno alzando una ceja incrédulo. Tantos años encerrado en ese cuarto sin absolutamente nada que hacer y es ahora cuando pide que lo ayuden a salir. Chasquea la lengua, bastante molesto por aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el de cabellos celestes que no había dejado de leer en ningún momento.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar, Aomine-kun. Tengo entendido que Kise-kun tiene un conocido que podría prestarnos un departamento a Kiyoshi-san y a mí cerca de la estación de policía si eso es lo que te preocupa, además… recuerda que he tenido una muy buena conducta durante tanto tiempo sin contar claro la vez que intente suicidarme pero creo que eso no cuenta. Me sacan de aquí o pueden olvidarse de mi ayuda. —sentenció Kuroko con un extraño tono de voz demandante, algo realmente raro en alguien tan aparentemente sumiso como el peliceleste.

—De acuerdo, me encargaré de todos los papeles que sean necesarios para que salgas del hospital, Tetsu-kun. —por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban encerrados dentro de aquellas paredes blancas, Momoi se dignaba en decir algo. Había decidido ser ella la que tuviera la custodia del asesino serial más peligroso de toda la historia en Japón así sus superiores se negaran a darle la libertad condicional al mismo.

—En ese caso le diré a Kasamatsu-san que busque un buen departamento lo más cerca que se pueda de la estación de policía para Kurokocchi y Kiyoshi-san—celebró el blondo al saber que por fin podría convivir de nuevo con su buen amigo sin necesidad de decirle a su pareja que iría al hospital psiquiátrico para que le acompañará, por fin podría hablar con Kuroko como cuando iban al instituto y el más pequeño le hacía bullying amistoso.

Aomine solo podía sufrir internamente, no solo su adorable novio pensaba que era una buena idea que el peliceleste saliera bajo libertad condicional y quedará a cargo del doctor que había abogado por no mandarle a prisión y había controlado gracias al uso de antipsicóticos su esquizofrenia, sino que también su amiga de toda la vida sería la que se encargaría de sacarlo de ese lugar que a él le volvía loco por ser tan callado y con absolutamente todas las putas paredes pintadas de blanco. Esos dos no se ponían a pensar en el peligro en el que ponían a la sociedad si alguien tan peligroso como Kuroko Tetsuya salía de nuevo a las calles y se reintegraba a la sociedad a la que había renunciado desde el primer momento en el que asesino a su primera víctima. ¿Qué tal que su esquizofrenia le atormentaba de nuevo y mataba al tan afamado psiquiatra que lo había tratado? O peor aún…si salía a las calles y se metía en problemas con una pandilla y los terminaba descuartizando a todos, y eso era literal… maldición, solo se hacía líos en su cabeza sin ponerse a pensar que alguien como Kiyoshi no dejaría siquiera que se atreviera a salir a las calles si no estaba seguro que Kuroko no era un peligro para la sociedad y que tal vez, en verdad y durante esos cuatro años encerrado en aquella aburrida habitación se había reformado y estaba arrepentido de todas las muertes que provocó.

—De acuerdo, te ayudaremos a salir de este lugar que me da urticaria. Sigo sin saber cómo mierda sobrevives en este lugar en el que no hay absolutamente nada interesante que hacer o cómo siquiera soportas que todo sea de color blanco a tu alrededor. —se quejó el moreno pasando su diestra por su nuca, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas o si tan solo no estuviera a punto de decir lo que realmente pensaba sobre todo ese asunto.

—Aunque claro, tendrás que esperar hasta que los de arriba decidan que eres bastante confiable como para ayudar en este caso, por lo mientras lee los datos que te hemos dejado y… supongo que vendremos lo más pronto posible para decirte cuando puedes irte. También hay que tomar en cuenta que hay que hablar con Kiyoshi sobre todo este asunto y esas cosas. —dijo Aomine con algo de nerviosismo, en verdad no sabía qué diablos decir en esos momentos o que pensar… por una parte quería cumplirle el capricho a su amigo de salir de aquel lugar pero por otro no podía dejar de imaginarse los peores escenarios posibles para que Tetsuya regresase a su vida de asesino serial, de acuerdo, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en las posibles consecuencias de haberse unido a su novio y su amiga.

Bien dicen que si no puedes con ellos, te les unas y bueno… Aomine Daiki no es nadie para negar que esta vez tuvo que unirse a un par de insistentes como lo son Momoi Satsuki y Kise Ryouta cuando quieren algo de su parte.

.

Hora y media más tarde el rubio y el moreno acompañaron a Momoi hasta la estación de trenes con la excusa de que ellos todavía tenían asuntos de pareja que resolver ese día. Obviamente no podían decirle que iban a visitar a Kagami, uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido la peli rosa y mismo al que le había tomado un increíble cariño en poco tiempo.

—Cuídense mucho, Dai-chan, Ki-chan. Nos vemos luego. —se despidió la peli rosa antes de entrar a la estación, dándoles un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

—Se siente mal mentirle a Satsuki. —dijo Aomine en voz baja, llamando la atención del blondo.

—Mooo…no te sientas mal Aominecchi, la próxima vez traigamos a Momoicchi con nosotros, no te sientas tan mal… hoy lo hacemos para evitarle emociones fuertes. —responde Ryouta con una sonrisa en su rostro, robándole un casto beso a su pareja después mismo que es correspondido por el moreno.

—Solo porque tienes razón y porque no quiero que Satsuki se ponga a llorar como la mayoría de las veces. Ella es la que menos quería que algo así le pasará a Kagami. —expresa Daiki, no es que el pelirrojo le hubiera caído del todo bien en vida, o eso es lo que decía él.

Tanto Aomine como Kise caminaron un largo rato para llegar al cementerio en donde se encontraba su amigo. Un largo y tranquilo camino lleno de las hojas de los árboles cayendo y dándole tonos amarillos y naranjas al frío y aburrido pavimento, en donde el rubio iba abrazado a su pareja y donde ambos platicaban de cosas sin sentido.

Tanto tiempo sin parecer una pareja de enamorados, en esos momentos parecía un sueño aunque estaban seguros de que no era así.

Una vez que ambos llegaron a su destino, Kise compró un ramo de lirios, las favoritas del pelirrojo en vida, sin importarle que su pareja le regañará y le dijera que lo más seguro es que alguien de su familia habría pasado ese día, pues de todas formas era el aniversario luctuoso de Kagami y no podía imaginar que alguien cercano a él lo haya olvidado.

—En donde te sigas tardando te dejo aquí. —grito Aomine que ya llevaba gran parte del camino hasta la tumba del pelirrojo recorrido, esperando a que su novio dejase el chisme con la florista.

—Aominecchi malo. —chillo el blondo quien tuvo que correr para llegar hasta donde le esperaba el moreno. —Esa parte tuya sigue sin cambiar… malvado. —se quejó una vez llego al lado de su novio tratando de no reír de una manera tan notoria al darse cuenta de que Aomine le miraba un poco molesto.

—Como sea, pero si tiene flores frescas después no te quejes. Recuerda que te advertí que por lo menos alguien de su familia debió haber venido a visitarlo… lo más seguro es que haya sido su hermano. —paso una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza del rubio para despeinarle un poco, aumentando un poco su fuerza cuando el blondo le reclamó el hecho.

Ambos continuaron caminando durante un rato más, hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba su amigo y la lápida que decía claramente su nombre. No les sorprendió bastante el hecho de encontrar el lugar limpio, una gorra de los Miami Heat seguramente de Himuro y lirios frescos… seguramente el pelinegro seguía cerca y podrían encontrárselo si regresaba pronto.

Ambos saludaron a su forma, siendo Kise el primero en hacerlo y acercándose después a dejar el ramo de lirios en el florero de la tumba para que les hicieran compañía a los demás. Aomine saludo después, a su extraña y algo tosca forma de tratar con Kagami siendo regañado por Kise.

A pesar de que habían pasado los años, se seguía sintiendo extraño de alguna forma el hecho de ya no tener al terco, impulsivo, alegre y algo idiota pelirrojo con miedo a los perros y un apetito increíble con una estúpida sonrisa y una actitud siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Era cierto que había muerto demasiado joven y de una forma bastante cruel, que a pesar de la sugerencia de las autoridades de cremarlo su familia había preferido enterrarlo… que todos seguían sintiendo ese vacío que es tan difícil de llenar cuando alguien se va, que seguían sin perdonar a Kuroko por haberle hecho eso a su pareja en un ataque de psicosis provocado por su bastante avanzada esquizofrenia.

—¿Sabes? Todos aquí te siguen extrañando, sí idiota… yo también lo hago. Tetsu sigue teniendo buena conducta después del incidente en el que casi se suicida aunque ahora han surgido más problemas en la ciudad, han aparecido unos tipos a los que la gente ha empezado a llamar ángeles de la muerte y soy el encargado del caso. Es una mierda buscar pistas de esos tipos, ni siquiera Satsuki ha encontrado algo que pueda servir… si estuvieras aquí seguramente dirías algo como que hay algo pero no puedo verlo aún o que siga buscando hasta encontrar y encerrar a esos bastardos y ten por seguro que ya te había golpeado por ser un mocoso insolente y decirme que hacer. Pero no dudaría en seguir tu consejo… haces mucha falta, lo digo enserio. —dijo Aomine sintiendo la fría brisa recorrer su cuello. Muy en el fondo seguía sin creer que uno de sus buenos amigos ya no estaba con él y eso le hacía sentirse tan impotente… el moreno no se había dado cuenta de algo tan obvio cuando investigaba el caso del llamado _Fantasma destripador, _siendo que tenía al principal sospechoso además de culpable cerca y no se dio cuenta hasta que Tetsuya le diera fin a la vida de Taiga de una manera cruel y cegado por las voces en su cabeza que le decían que hacer.

—Aominecchi… no te sientas así, estoy seguro de que vas a encontrar respuestas al caso que te asignaron ahora. Estoy seguro de que Kagamicchi te reprocharía el no haber encontrado algo pero te ayudaría así como lo está haciendo Momoicchi y lo hará Kurokocchi si consiguen que lo dejen salir bajo la estricta vigilancia posible. —le reconfortó el rubio notando las expresiones de su acompañante, su cara con la evidente decepción tatuada y la culpa que seguía sintiendo estampada bajo el rostro. —Mira, tenías razón en creer que alguien seguía cerca. Por allá vienen Himurocchi y García-san. — llamó la atención del moreno, señalando con su dedo índice la dirección por la que ambos mencionados se acercaban a ellos.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos para que tanto la exuberante rubia vestida con su uniforme de enfermera y el azabache que llevaba unas largas ojeras, probablemente por estar en temporada de exámenes parciales y avanzar con su tesis llegaron hasta donde se encontraban el rubio modelo que seguía teniendo ese hermoso rostro a pesar de su edad y al moreno policía o más bien detective aunque el moreno dijera lo contrario.

—Good afternoon, Ryouta n' Daiki. —saludo la de cabellos rubios con una gran y sincera sonrisa al encontrar a los otros dos haciendo visita a uno de los chicos a los que alguna vez llego a considerar como su hijo.

—'afternoon. —era el turno del menor de saludar, lo hizo con un tono algo cansado y aburrido. De cerca eran más notorias las ojeras, que tanto se empeñaba en esconder bajo el maquillaje, y los ojos rojos bajo sus gafas que usaba cuando pasaba gran parte del día en su computadora y que muchas veces olvidaba quitarse por haberse acostumbrado a las mismas.

Aomine y Kise saludaron a ambos con una leve reverencia, no estaban del todo acostumbrados a las costumbres occidentales que ambos tenían arraigadas a pesar de tener bastantes años en Japón, sobre todo el idioma aunque Kise era el que más entendía el inglés.

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo… es un gusto saber que se encuentra bien, García-san. —dijo Kise para romper el extraño ambiente que se había formado, lográndolo con bastante éxito.

—Lo mismo digo Ryouta… aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de Daiki, se te ve bastante cansado. No te sobre esfuerces o vas a terminar visitándome en el hospital un día de estos. —bromeó Alex, esa rubia siempre estaba de buenas o por lo menos la mayoría de tiempo.

—Solo veníamos por esto, ha sido un gusto verlos y saber que están bien. Taiga hubiera apreciado que le vinieran a visitar a pesar de tener bastante trabajo. —dijo Tatsuya levantando su gorra y esbozando una sonrisa algo triste, era él al que más le dolía no tener al pelirrojo al que consideraba un hermano de sangre.

—See you later guys! —se despidió la rubia por ambos, empezando a caminar por donde había llegado pocos minutos después. Esos chicos en verdad le agradaban y bastante… si tan solo no fueran una especie de enemigos para Tatsuya y su familia se llevaría mejor con ellos.

.

Tardaron poco más de media hora en irse, más que nada por el frío y la noche que empezaba a sentirse en la ciudad. Ese día tendrían bastantes cosas de que las que hablar… pero nada que afectara a su ya de por si algo conflictiva y distante relación de años. Cosas como el hecho de que si Kuroko conseguía la libertad condicional tendrían que mudarse cerca por si llegaban a suceder los múltiples escenarios que Daiki se había imaginado en el hospital psiquiátrico y tener mayor tiempo para convivir en pareja cuando el moreno decidía quedarse a seguir con las investigaciones que poco a poco se iban amontonando en su escritorio, también hablar sobre lo que harían a partir de ese día… Aomine no quería arriesgar a su adorable novio a algo como lo eran esos malditos bastardos hijos de puta que iban matando gente a placer, aunque solo se hayan encontrado los cadáveres de bastantes criminales buscados por las autoridades por sus delitos y uno que otro político del que existían rumores con supuestos nexos con la mafia, siendo el clan Akashi el más mencionado entre ellos.

También era buena oportunidad de pasar el tiempo y disfrutar de una buena y cálida noche como pareja, tenían bastante tiempo sin siquiera dormir juntos, sobre todo desde que Kise había conseguido un mejor trabajo de modelo en otra agencia y a Aomine le habían ascendido por su excelente trabajo y ayuda al departamento de policía con la captura de un grupo de narcotraficantes que habían rondado las calles cercanas a los parques e institutos para enganchar a los jóvenes y conseguir clientes y sobre todo desde que al moreno le habían asignado el caso de los bastante famosos _Ángeles de la muerte _como los llamaba la gente y a los que bastantes personas consideraban como unos héroes por deshacerse de los delincuentes y políticos corruptos que solo tenían mal a todo el país cuando no eran más que un grupo de asesinos que por una buena cantidad de dinero se encargaban del trabajo sucio y que muchas veces el departamento de policía no hacía por miedo a que los Yakuza se rebelaran contra ellos.

.

.

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Midorima_

_._

—Ya les dije que no son ideas locas y raras surgidas de mi cabeza. Estoy de acuerdo en que mi mente es una mierda en lo que a sanidad mental respecta pero recuerden que soy bastante perceptivo con respecto al ambiente que me rodea a diferencia de Kazunari que solo se hace el imbécil. Si quieren creerme bien por ustedes, si no lo quieren hacer también. No estoy aquí para que me crean todo a pesar de que todos ustedes, malditos deshechos humanos me hayan elegido como un líder sabiendo perfectamente que soy un maldito cabrón… ¿alguna pregunta? —exclamó bastante molesto el pelinegro, llamando la atención de los demás dentro de aquella mansión a la que todos llamaban hogar.

El peliverde solo podía escuchar sus reclamos y esperar a que se calmará o terminaría peleando, como la última vez, con Izuki por asuntos que ni él mismo llegaba a comprender del todo. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener que separar a ambos asesinos con ayuda de Tatsuya y tener que curar sus heridas, por que vaya que esos tipos no se iban solo a los golpes.

—Takao… solo contrólate o tendré que inyectarte un somnífero bastante potente. —pidió con su siempre calmo tono de voz, esperando que le hicieran caso o que Shun se lanzará a los golpes, lo que pasará primero. —No estoy diciendo que tus ideas sean irracionales, pues la policía ha empezado a investigar sobre nosotros aunque hasta el momento no tienen una pista que sea lo bastante clara para que puedan culparnos de algo. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que Akashi menciono que alguien bastante peligroso se uniría al caso, por lo que tus sospechas son ciertas. —aclaró el peliverde, sintiendo la bastante penetrante y acusadora mirada de aquel chico. Muchas veces había temido que le fuera a hacer algo pero nunca como ese día que sintió que su alma era observada con algo parecido al desprecio.

—Shintaro tiene razón, no deberías de molestarte tanto Kuro… deberías de centrarte mejor en el trabajo que nos ha encargado el enano. Ya tengo toda la información relevante a la víctima, me costó bastante trabajo encontrar absolutamente todo pues no es alguien que se dé a notar demasiado y su círculo social es bastante reducido, afortunadamente Makoto pertenece a este y me ha ayudado con lo que no se encuentra en internet. —hablo Tatsuya, calmando así las ansías que tenía su _hermano mayor_ de ser el primero en iniciar una pelea en aquella habitación.

Kuro era el sobrenombre que le dio Kazunari a su otra personalidad por sus características algo –bastante- crueles y sin resentimiento. Mientras uno era feliz de estar con todos a su alrededor y le gustaba ser algo servicial y útil en demasía, el otro era bastante cruel y despiadado sin decir que la mayoría del tiempo era frío y distante además de tratar a casi todos por su nombre y rara vez con algún honorífico, aunque solo hacía esto con alguien a quien no tenía necesidad de ser tan formal pues, esta personalidad era bastante refinado, formal además de elegante y bastante inteligente y perceptivo contrastando con Kazunari quién era bastante alegre, algo tonto aunque solo fuera una faceta, algo impulsivo y dado a llamar a sus seres cercanos por algún apodo.

—Como sea… lamento bastante haberte pedido algo así cuando estás en periodo de exámenes, Tatsuya. Prometo recompensarte después. Por cierto ¿tú también has sentido que pronto tendremos que ser aún más cautelosos con nuestro trabajo? —cuestionó el pelinegro.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo. Joder, que ya te dije que solo son ideas tuyas… hacemos bastante bien nuestro trabajo y siguen sin dar con nosotros ¿cierto? —Izuki expresó de nuevo su molestia. Que hablaran de un tema así le hartaba al punto de hacerlo enojar, para él era algo irracional que quisieran perseguirles siendo ellos un grupo de asesinos que no solo por un buen pago de dinero estarían dispuestos a cometer un homicidio, mucho menos uno contra alguien que fuera tan idiota o más peligroso que ellos.

—Silencio Shun. —le callo Tatsuya, dejando a Shun con las palabras en la boca. —Tienes razón, tiene días que he sentido la sensación de que incluso el aroma que tiene el aire se vuelve diferente con el pasar de los días pero lo más extraño es que el aroma que tiene es bastante similar a cuando Taiga seguía vivo… me hace sentir bastante incómodo. —responde y segundos después suspira largamente, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de la espalda al haber dicho eso.

Con esas palabras y con las sospechas del líder de ese extraño grupo de asesinos a sueldo, no quedaba duda alguna de que tendrían que ser menos llamativos o desfigurar los rostros de los cuerpos inertes de sus víctimas, además de actuar mucho más rápido y ampliar sus campos de investigación tanto de sus clientes como de las futuras víctimas a ser torturadas, si es que se recibía el pago por ello, y asesinadas por ellos. También deberían de disminuir todos aquellos actos que eran interpretadas por los demás habitantes como su manera de firmar las escenas del crimen a pesar de que nadie los había atrapado, por lo menos en lo que llevaban aceptando esa clase de trabajos y llevaban otra vida para desviar las atentas miradas de la policía.

—Bien, le diré a Hanamiya que si sabe algo de quienes llevan nuestro caso avise lo antes posible. Me voy a dormir si no les molesta, el trabajo con Miyaji-san es bastante cansado… ese tipo es una bestia cuando su novio lo tiene en abstinencia. —dijo Izuki, levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a su habitación y por fin descansar, al siguiente día seguiría sufriendo del mal humor de su jefe mismo que era desquitado la mayor parte del tiempo con él. Si no fuera porque necesita del trabajo para no llamar la atención ya lo habría mandado a la mierda sin boleto de regreso desde hace bastante tiempo… tal vez había sido una mala idea dejar su _buena vida _como pandillero, por lo menos los demás le respetaban, o haber dejado el burdel… tal vez ya tendría un buen lugar dentro de la administración del mismo.

—Shintaro-san, ¿podría hablar a solas con Tatsuya por un momento? Tengo algo que preguntarle y no es algo que este lindo y atractivo chico quiera que sepas, por lo menos no por el momento. —pidió Takao con un tono de voz fingiendo algo de inocencia, provocando celos en el peliverde aunque también buscaba provocar esa reacción en el otro. —Prometo no ser infiel si eso es lo que te preocupa. —ahora la burla dominaba sus palabras siendo acompañadas por una sonrisa ladina.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero si le haces algo a Himuro sin su consentimiento no dudes que no te dejaré acercarte a mí durante bastante tiempo. —dijo algo molesto el más alto de los presentes, dejando su lugar libre y tomando su objeto de la suerte entre los dedos de su mano derecha.

—No seas tan celoso Shintaro, sabes que eres el único para Kazunari y para mí. —respondió el pelinegro en voz alta, sin duda le gustaba hacer rabiar al peliverde cada que podía.

Tatsuya soltó un largo suspiro… sin duda ya se habría dado cuenta de lo que le tenía en una estado de constante distracción y le hacía olvidar en algunas ocasiones lo que hacía. Le alegraba de cierta forma que haya sido él quien se dio cuenta primero porque le entendería y le resolvería las dudas que tuviera, pero no dejaba de molestarle un poco el hecho. Casi podía escuchar la sorpresa del otro cuando le dijera la verdad.

—Siéndote sincero, en verdad prefiero que hayas sido tú el que se haya dado cuenta primero. No quiero imaginarme el sermón acompañado de una gran putiza que me hubiera dado Shun por haber escondido esto durante bastante tiempo. Además de que sé que me ayudaras a aceptar esto como lo hacen tú y Kazu…—dijo Himuro agachando la cabeza como si lo hubieran regañado, no esperaba un sermón por parte de su contrario o algo parecido pero sentir la penetrante mirada ajena sobre él le parecía bastante.

—No agradezcas algo tan absurdo como eso, de hecho me había dado cuenta desde hace tiempo pero quería estar seguro del todo. —se levantó de su asiento para analizar al otro chico detenidamente. —Tampoco es tan malo padecer de TID como lo crees, no te sientes solo en ningún momento aunque si te sientes acomplejado por eso puedo acompañarte a ver un psicólogo para que te explique mejor de lo que podría hacerlo yo… ahora mírame bien Tatsuya. —ordeno con una voz bastante grave, que no te daban ganas de desobedecer por miedo a lo que pudiera hacerte alguien como él. —Te digo esto como la familia que somos. No tienes por qué esconder tu condición por miedo a lo que pueda hacerte el idiota de Shun, admito que ese tipo enojado puede ser bastante similar a una bestia y que muchas veces no piensa lo que hace pero de alguna forma lo entiendo porque suelo ser igual por más refinado y educado que sea, aunque si prefieres mantenerlo en secreto durante un tiempo y buscar el momento adecuado para decirle a los demás no voy a juzgarte tampoco pero te diré que por lo menos deberías decirle a Alexandra, estoy casi completamente seguro que esa mujer va a apoyarte en todo lo que necesites. Aunque me digas que no es este momento, en los próximos días iremos a visitar a un psicólogo, puede que no sea TID sino otra cosa…—termino de decir Takao, abrazando por la espalda al otro para hacerle sentir mejor.

—Por lo de ir con un maldito loquero no te preocupes por eso pues ya estaba pensando en eso. Aunque si es TID lo que tengo… no es que me acompleje o algo pero mi otra personalidad es una chica, de hecho sé de esto desde que vivía con mis padres pues algunas veces escuchaba la dulce voz de una mujer en mi cabeza buscando que olvidara a los hijos de puta que eran mis progenitores, aunque desde que Taiga fue asesinado el grado de mi enfermedad ha ido aumentando considerablemente al punto de que _ella _se manifiesta cada determinado tiempo. —admitió Tatsuya algo avergonzado.

—Bien… esto me sorprende un poco, pero te diré que tampoco es tan malo. Podría decirse que tengo algo así como una hermana… me gustaría conocerla alguna vez, estoy seguro de que Kazunari estaría al tanto de ella y sería su consentida. ¿Sabes? Este chico. —se señaló a sí mismo con su dedo índice. —Vio morir a su hermana a manos de su madre, por lo que no dudo que será bastante amable con ella… antes de que preguntes por qué mierda te digo esto, te tengo la suficiente confianza como para que lo sepas. —dijo Takao.

—Gracias… en verdad, te lo agradezco y mucho. —esbozó una ligera sonrisa al sentirse apoyado por alguien, en verdad le era difícil hablar de algo así con alguien por el simple miedo a que fueran a juzgarlo o preguntarle algo que le hiciera sentir incómodo… no es que fuera alguien que le molestase el hecho de ser juzgado pero un tema así le hacía sentir diferente a lo que era realmente… a cómo era realmente con otros.

* * *

****Inserte música de suspenso aquí[?]** ¿Alguien se esperaba esto? ¿NO? En verdad AME escribir este capítulo y sobre todo por la extensión que tiene -corazones todos ghaes aparecen[?]-. Los engranes de la historia han empezado a moverse -eso creo xD-.**

**Noten que le puse un apodo bastante fail al alter ego de Kazunari, lo sé...pero creo que "Kuro" pega bastante con la personalidad un poco oscura de este tipo y solo es un apodo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que nombre ponerle xD -acepto sugerencias uwu-.**

**Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, presiones para que termine el capítulo 4 -más bien que corrija la última parte plz- y sus palabras de apoyo como en todos los capítulos. Recuerden que un fic no se hace solo de gente que lee, favoritea o sigue sino que se va haciendo de lindos reviews para que los autores podamos seguir escribiendo.**

**DEJEN UN MALDITO COMENTARIO (?)**

**-Ren, la que actualiza cada que tiene algo de tiempo libre.**


End file.
